Chris McLean
Coverage thumb|left|199pxChris starts the season off in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 introducing the characters from the past seasons, and the new contestants: Sierra and Alejandro. During the episode, Chris' private headquarters are revealed, and they have a wood-burning pizza oven, a grand piano and a four-person hot tub with dancing waters. Later, when Chris is explaining the elimination process, Ezekiel interrupts him by saying that he has a peanut allergy. Chris gets so fed up that he throws Ezekiel off the plane and counts him as eliminated, refusing to let him back on board. During the musical number, Chris tells the contestants they have to sing in each episode to avoid automatic elimination, as it is part of the season three rules. At Egypt, Chris dresses up as an Egyptian pharaoh for the first challenge, which involves the contestants going over or under a pyramid. After completing the challenge, the contestants are split into three teams, except for Duncan, who quits the competition as he does not want to sing a reprise. After this irregular event, Chris lets a pleading Ezekiel (who had managed to return to the competition, much to Chris' shock) back into the game due to them being one man down, and puts him on the third team. Chris tells the selected teams to name their teams. One of the teams is named after Chris, being Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Chris is very pleased with the name and considers it the best name ever, with a thumbs up. After giving the teams their rewards, Chris tells the teams what the rewards will be for in the next challenge. Afterwards, Chris signs off the episode and tells the viewers to watch the next episode. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Chris introduces the second challenge of the season while he is sitting on an intern. After Chef drops scarab beetles all over the place, an intern gets eaten alive by them. Throughout the episode, Chris is seen to still be using the dead intern's skeleton as a type of footstool to put his feet on. Then, Chris tells the contestants that the bugs are in mating season right now and they have to sing to calm them down. When the contestants do the Amazing Camel Race, Chris and Chef are waiting for them near the Nile. Then Izzy and Sierra decide that they want to swap teams, Chris comes across the Nile on a speedboat after Alejandro says that he'll never allow this. Sierra then cuffs his legs and sucks up to him, saying that it's his decision and that he's the "best decider" ever. After hearing this, Chris quickly allows the swap to happen, much to Alejandro's chagrin. At the end of the episode at the Barf Bag Ceremony, Chris explains the rules to Team Victory. After Ezekiel is kicked out of the plane by Chef, Chris comments that he knew it would be satisfying. Duncan says that he is waiting for a ride home and Chris answers that they are going the other way and pushes Duncan out of the plane. Then, when Alejandro is in the confessional and says that he is worse that Heather, Chris calls him a "real competitor" and signs off the show. thumb|214pxAt the beginning of Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Chris calls all the contestants to the dining area of the Jumbo Jet, and announces that their next location would be Japan. After Harold complains about Chris and Chef's cultural mistakes, Chris grows annoyed and signals for Chef to slice the plane's door open, sending all the contestants out of the plane. Chris then announces the "Human Pinball" challenge, which happens inside a Japanese studio game show. He pairs up Alejandro and DJ with panda bears and pairs Cody up with Sierra. After this, Chris shows the contestants a dubbed Total Drama Action commercial. After being asked by Courtney why it's dubbed even though it's in English, Chris explains that the natives don't like the cast's voices. During the Japanese commercial challenge, Chris is shown to dislike Team Amazon's and Team Victory's commercial. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Chris hands out barf bags of airline issue peanuts to everyone, but DJ and Harold who are in the day's bottom two. When Chris is about to hand out the final barf bag to Harold, Harold quits the show with honor and falls out of the plane through the Drop of Shame. Chris then tosses him a parachute, before signing off the show. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Chris is mean by making the flight rough and not giving the contestants coats. It is revealed by Sierra that Chris' favorite drinks are tomato juice and hot cocoa. Chris is a little unnerved by this because that information is not on the fansite. It is known that Chris has at least a high school education. Chris says that this season, there is a chance that every challenge is an elimination round in order to make everyone work harder. Later, he makes Bridgette and Team Amazon sing because they were the only people around to hear the bell. In Broadway, Baby!, Chris starts getting annoyed by Sierra's constant dragging up his most embarrassing facts, including the fact that he was in a Boy Band named "Fametown" and that had a cooking show named “Keep it Plain with Chris McLean,” which was canceled after the first episode. He then gets really angry at Sierra, and tells her to be quiet for the rest of the episode. Chris announces Team Amazon as the victors, and congratulates Team Victory on not coming in last. Chris solemnly tells Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot that they will have to face elimination, but then takes it back, as it was actually a reward challenge the entire time. Chris explains that they can keep or throw away the prizes in the apples. He tosses a mallet to Cody, who smashes the first apple, which contains candy. Chris questions whether Heather will ever earn the respect of her teammates, then signs off the episode. thumb|left|208pxIn Slap Slap Revolution, Chris welcomes the contestants in the German Alps, and warns them that they can't sing very loud or they will cause an avalanche. He then explains the Meat Grinding challenge to the contestants. At the second challenge, he gives Team Amazon the lederhosen, and makes Cody wear it. Chris declares Team Amazon the winner and Noah angrily scolds Alejandro for losing so easily. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Chris gives barf bags to Lindsay and DJ, while Leshawna is eliminated. Chris pushes off Leshawna, but holds on to the door. Chris signs off the show and rhetorically asks if Team Victory can still call themselves that way after they've lost so much. thumb|256pxIn The Am-AH-Zon Race, Chris welcome the contestants to the Amazon, and explains that the challenge is to hike along an ancient Peruvian trail all the way to Machu Picchu. Above the ruins, one team must find the golden treasure. The discoverers will win first-class treatment as they fly to their next location, and that the losers will send someone home. Chris begins to list the dangerous animals in the Amazon, and Cody raises his hand. Chris, already knowing the question of Cody's many allergies in The Amazon, pulls out an EpiPen. Cody makes a grab for it; however, Chris tells him that it wouldn't make sense to give it to the person with the allergies in case he passed out. Chris tells Team Amazon to remain calm, but them, the chime for a musical number is heard. Chris then commands that the song is all Team Amazon, and that it must end with a solo from Heather. Chris walks over to Owen and Tyler, who are struggling to remove a small pillar from the ground. Chris tells them that they have the wrong treasure, and when Lindsay approaches him with a small golden statue, he crowns Team Victory the winners of the challenge. Owen removes the pillar, and as the sun casts upon its ominous blue tip, the ruins begin to shake violently. Chris, Team Victory, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot evacuate quickly. Chris begins the elimination ceremony, and makes a joke about Cody's swollen thumb. He then reveals the votes, then reveals that the elimination was fake. After Heather swears revenge on her team, Chris signs off the show. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Izzy plays with the buttons in the cockpit of the plane, causing it to make an unexpected crash in Paris outside the Louvre. Chris had originally wanted to land at the Eiffel Tower and as a result, didn't have enough time to prepare his speech (forcing him to quickly flip through some note cards). Chris starts the contestants off with their first challenge: find parts of famous statues and assemble them. When Alejandro says these statues aren't in Paris, Chris tells him their fakes that Chef made (though Chef actually forgot and runs off to quickly make them). As Cody tries to cheer up the crying Sierra, Chris decides to exploit the moment and rings the musical number bell. Angry at Cody, Sierra sings Paris in the Springtime (though she claims it's for Chris). When Team Victory loses, Chris decides to make the elimination a walk-off with the remaining two members picking a model and dressing them up in a fashionable outfit. Chris acts as one of the three judges, the other two being Owen and Heather. Despite his best efforts to lose, DJ winds up winning the walk off and Lindsay is eliminated. Later, Chris has her parachute of the plane in traditional elimination. Tyler attempts to kiss her one last time before she goes, but Chris stops him, telling him "it's a half hour show.” thumb|left|164pxIn Newf Kids on the Rock, Chris takes the cast to his homeland, Newfoundland. Chris brings in his cousin, Jerd McLean, a native mariner with a thick accent, to help with a challenge involving Alejandro to translate a phrase he says in his mariner accent. Chris then had DJ, and a member from Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot kiss fish. In the end, Chris pronounced DJ safe, Team Amazon the losing team, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot the winners of the day's reward challenge. Trivia *Pharaoh outfit; Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 and Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. *Darth Sidious; Hawaiian Punch. * Gallery Op.png TDI Chris-1-.png Pion.png|Chris explains the new season to the audience before the cast arrives. Lo.png|Chris talks to the audience about the season right before the opening sequence begins. Untitled.png|Chris explains the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge. ChrisIceCream-1-.png|Chris holds an ice cream cone. Thedeadintern-1-.png|Chris standing on the skeleton of the dead intern, signing off for a commercial break. WLAE30-1-.png|Chris introduces the barf bags full of airline issue peanuts. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy010-1-.png|Chris presents Chef's "Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails." TDWT5 21-1-.jpg|Chris finally snaps at Sierra, angrily telling her to "zip it permanently." ChrisPullsOutBaseballBat-1-.png|Chris pulls out a wooden baseball bat after seeing Ezekiel's silhouette in his hot tub. Owen the sausage.png|Chris is entertained by seeing that Owen ate the sausage. Vertical-1-.png|Chris, Izzy, and Noah watch piranhas attack Tyler. Amazon bananas dj lindsay team victory.png|Chris distributes bananas to DJ and Lindsay for being the first team to make it to that checkpoint. Chris 9990.png|Chris yells at Cody for his and Sierra's current state. Cfred.png|Chris is delighted to be back at his birthplace. Efguuui.png|Chris descends to the shore, using a jetpack. Cj11.png|Chris wears a woman's dashiki for the Jamaican challenges. Cmv3.png|Chris explains the challenge to the contestants. Ctfp4.png|Chris is upset that the interns gave him the wrong information. 67-3.png|Chris explains the challenge. Chris in australia.jpg|Chris explains the challenge to the contestants. TheCastInSweden.png|Chris introduces Sweden to the contestants. Linee7.png|Chris sings in Blainerific. Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants